1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with laser systems, and more specifically with a tunable solid-state laser system whose bandwidth and wavelength are controlled by the injection of light from a semiconductor diode laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diode laser injection seeding (DLIS), a method for controlling the wavelength and spectral bandwidth of relatively high power (e.g., megawatt) pulsed solid state lasers using light from very low intensity precisely controlled semiconductor diode laser sources, was invented in the early 1980s by Donald F. Heller. DLIS was reduced to practice in 1983-1985 first using standing wave alexandrite laser systems and later using alexandrite ring resonator systems. An article based on this work and describing the basic physics of the underlying phenomena, entitled “Injection Locking Broadly Tunable Alexandrite Lasers Using Semiconductor Laser Diodes,” by J. Krasinski, P. Papanestor, J. A. Pete, and D. F. Heller, was published in Tunable Solid-State Lasers II (Proceedings of the OSA Topical Meeting, Rippling River Resort, Zigzag, Oreg., Jun. 4-6, 1986), A. B. Budgor, L. Esterowitz, L. G. DeShazer, eds., Springer-Verlag (New York), 1986.
Work was later continued and extended to more refined ring laser systems for use in lidar experiments by the inventors in collaboration with researchers at the University of Bonn and Rostock and later Utah State University during the period of 1989 trough 1995. Much of this work was described in a publication, entitled “Alexandrite Lasers for Temperature Sounding of the Sodium Layer,” by Stephan Schmitz, Ulf von Zahn, John C. Walling, and Don Heller, Proceedings of the 12th ESA Symposium on Rocket and Balloon Programmers and Related Research, Lillehammer, Norway, 1995.
The basic invention was substantially improved by active cavity length stabilization and the development of an intracavity modulator, the use of an external cavity semiconductor diode laser source, and the development of means to convert the output of the narrow band pulsed alexandrite laser into the ultraviolet and deep ultraviolet, using newly developed harmonic generation materials and methods that preserve the spectral fidelity of the light output. Important wavelengths at 248 nm, and especially at 193 nm, that are coincident with gain of krypton fluoride (KrF) and argon fluoride (ArF) excimer lasers were generated by these techniques. This has provided very narrow bandwidth light at these wavelengths for the first time and provides the opportunity for using the injection seeded solid state lasers as sources to sweep the gain from excimer laser amplifiers to provide important new tools for spectroscopy, photochemistry, and UV interferometry and photolithography.
A well-known problem in UV photolithography is the requirement for very narrow band laser sources in order to overcome the increasing optical dispersion that reduces the ability to tightly focus or critically image light at short wavelengths. These narrow bandwidth UV laser sources are also needed as sources for optical interferometry and metrology which are used to fabricate devices and instruments used in the production of high density semiconductor devices for the electronics industry.